


Of a Morning

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Drabble, Multi, Polyamory, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 23:52:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13535205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: A Sunday morning.





	Of a Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [khazadspoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/khazadspoon/pseuds/khazadspoon) in the [MeditationsII](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/MeditationsII) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> Lazy sunday morning: no responsibilities, no prior engagements, just the three of them enjoying one another's company and affection. Any rating I just love them and their love for each other.

There are moments on a Sunday morning in the Hamilton estate when all is quiet. They sit together in private, or lay along the bed entwined, and it is Thomas who comes alive then, speaking to both of them of how much he loves them.

Miranda feels fissions of pleasure along her body and James takes his hand and kisses it and they are, all three of them, exactly where they need to be. All is gentle and all is love, filling the room as the sun filters in the window.

“My darlings,” Thomas says. “All is well.” It is.


End file.
